Superstars Carpool
by Marquez25
Summary: Four WWE Superstars carpool together after a night in the ring.
1. Chapter 1

Monday Night Raw has just wrapped up. Most of the WWE superstars hit the showers. Outside in the parking garage were Ted Dibiase, JTG, and Alex Riley waiting by thier rental car. All three men look impatient and were ready to leave.

"Where the hell is he?' Riley annoyling said while waiting.

As the guys wait, CM Punk and Kofi Kingston walks by them.

"You guys waitin for Primo again?" Punk asked.

The guys all nodded. Punk cracked a smile as he is amused.

"I remember those days car pooling. Now, I have my own bus. It feels great being the best in the world.' Punk said with a cocky tone.

"Yeah it's also feels great being friends with the best in the world." Kofi added on as he and Punk let out a laugh as they get on their high class, expensive bus. The three guys glared at them as they walked off.

"Man I hate those guys." JTG stated.

Finally, after a few moments Primo came out running to the car. He sounded like he was out of breath as he was breathing heavy.

"Finally! What took you so long? Ted asked Primo.

"Yo man it was insane. I was in the dark match and then-"

Riley cutted him off by saying "Yeah. Not interested. Can we go now?"

"Ok." Primo said as he shrugged his shoulders.

All the guys stood there and stared at Primo. Primo looked at them and didn't know what was going on. Primo looked behind him to see what they were looking at. They were clearing looking at him, waiting for him to unlcok the door.

"The keys anyday now." Dibase said with a annoyed look on his face.

Primo looked confused and said "I thought one of you guys had the keys."

The guys moan and grunted. JTG slamed his head onto of the car. Riley clinched his fist, holding in his frustration. Ted was the olny one calm enough.

"You were the last one to have them. You said you was gonna hold on to them." Ted explained.

Primo felt around his pants to see if he had the keys. He shook his head as he doesn't have them. The guys shake their heads as everyone else is leaving the building but them. Primo searches throughout his bag, and fortunately found the keys.

"Oh, here they are. They were in my other pants. Now, I remember. You see, before I hit the showers I-"

"Don't care! Open the door. Let's go home! Riley strongly stated.

Primo unlocked the doors. The guys jam their bags in the trunk of the rental car. They all got into the car. Primo was the designated driver for this occasion. The guys are in the car and have their seat beats buckled. Primo prepares himself before he starts the car. He adjusts the review mirror and side view mirror, pops his knuckles and neck. Riley glares at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Just getting ready before we hit the road. Primo stated firmly.

Primo finally started the car and drove out of the arean parking lot.

The Road.

Primo, JTG, Ted, and Alex are all in the car. Primo is driving, Riley is in the passanger seat and JTG and Ted sit in the back. Primo decides to cut on the radio. As soon as he cuts it on, Rolling in The Deep by Adele plays. Primo rocks his head to the song and cuts it up loud. Riley turns the volume down.

"Amigo, what are you doing? This is my song!' Primo said as he was getting into the music.

"It's incredibly annoying if you ask me." Riley stated.

"Ah that's not it. You just don't know good music." Primo replied back.

"Actually, I do and Adele is not one of those good music."

"Why you don't like Adele Alex? JTG in the backseat asked.

"She's everywhere! Everytime you turn you radio on, one ofher songs will be playing. Also, she only talks about being heartbroken." Riley stated with confidence.

"Hey, having your heart broken isn't the easiest thing in the world. Trust me, I know." Primo said.

"If you can't take someone breaking up with you easy, then you must be some junior high loser. There's plenty of other women out there."

"I never had to worry about that sort of thing. Which is why I am married. Ted said while showing off his wedding ring.

"You know Ted, I wanna have something like you got. You know like a girlfriend or wife. Primo said.

"What happen to you and Rosa?" JTG

" I don't want to talk about it." Primo quickly shot down response.

Riley grined and looked intrigued.

"I didn't know you and Rosa went out?" Riley says.

"It was nothing." Primo said.

"Nothing? Both of y'all went out for like a month." JTG stated.

"What happened Primo?" Ted asked curiously.

"Nothing happened." Primo said.

"She didn't put out." JTG stated with a smile on his face. He knew he was right.

"No! No! That's not true!" Primo said as he shook his head.

All the guys then looked at Primo. Primo could feel them watching him. He eventually succumb "Alright fine. She didn't put out. Happy now?" Primo said with a sarcastic remark.

"Dude, did you force yourself or she didn't just want to give it up?" Riley asked with a big interest of wanting to know.

"No. She's just one of those types that holds it for her true one." Primo said.

"She didn't think you were the one?" Ted asked.

Primo shook his head. He didn't really feel like explaining anything to the guys.

"Yo I feel for you, she got a phat ass though!" JTG said.

"You know Primo, I could give you advice on women."

"You? Giving advice on women? Ha! Thanks but no thanks. Primo said in comical tone.

"Hey, I'm known for being a ladies man alright. I once dated Kelly Kelly." Riley bragged with confidence.

"That's something to be proud of?" Primo smirkly asked?

"What you trying to say?" Riley replied back.

"Alex, Kelly is one of those girls that's...How do I put it?" Ted paues for a moment, looking for the right wrods to explain to Riley. "She has a reputation. Also, she's not all that in there if you know what I mean."

"What do you mean not all in there?" Riley questioned.

"He means the girl is dumb as hell. It ain't no secret. Everyone knows the girl is just dumb. She has blonde hair which should be obvious that she's stupid." JTG stated explicively.

"HEY, she's not dumb. Okay? Kelly is a very interesting lady." Riley stated, defending Kelly Kelly.

"Name something about her that's interesting besides, her looks, breasts, and ass?" JTG asked Riley on the spot.

"Alright fine. First off, she's..." Riley goes blank. He is trying to think very hard about this. The guys staring at him is not helping him at all. Riley is silence for a few moments. "Just give me a second alright?" Riley sated still thinking.

"It's going to take you a long time. Primo remarked as he let out laugh while driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Another night, another WWE show in the books. Most of the superstars are already exiting the building. All except three superstars. Alex Riley, JTG, and Primo wait inside their rental car. Primo is the driver again, Riley's in the passenger seat and JTG sits in the back. The fellas are waiting on Ted Dibiase this time. They sit and look at some of their co-workers exiting the building. It only make them more impatient.

"Where the hell is Ted?" Riley asked.

JTG and Primo shrugged their shoulder and shook their heads. Finally, Ted came out to the parking lot, but he wasn't alone. Ted was being accompanied by one of the new WWE divas, Paige. Ted walks while holding his right arm and Paige helps him by carrying his luggage. The guys in the car stare at Ted as he makes his way to the car.

"I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Paige cried

"Hey hey, it's going to be okay. It's no big deal. It happens at times." Dibase easily explained.

"I know, but I hurt you and it could have been worse. I know they're gonna send me back to development." Paige stated.

"Hey you made a mistake. All rookies make mistakes their first time. Even I made a couple of them, but we learn from our mistakes. That's what makes us better." Dibiase said.

"Thanks, I just hope I make it you know? This is really huge for me." Paige said.

They come to the car and the guys jump out of the car. They all look at Ted and Paige with a confused look.

"Uh Ted, you alright?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Dibiase responded.

"Yeah he's fine alright. I accidently broke his arm. I didn't mean to it was an accident." Paige said with a concern.

"Amigo, are you going to be alright?" Primo asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Dibiase stated.

"So you're fine enough to drive?" Primo asked him.

"Are you serious? Can't you see this man's arm broken . He is in no condition to drive!" Paige defensively stated.

"I think I can drive." Dibase said while trying to move his arm, but the pain was too agonizing.

"Yeah it's safe to say you ain't driving. Primo, you behind the wheel again." JTG stated.

"But I drove yesterday. C'mon?" Primo whined.

"Here I'll take that." Riley said as he was taking Ted's bag from Paige and putting it in the trunk.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Paige sincerely asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why do you go before you get left?

"Alright, if you say so." Paige said.

"Have a good night Paige." Dibiase said.

"You have a good night too Teddy." Paige said as she winked at him. "See you guys around." She said to the other guys.

Ted stood there holding his right arm. J, Primo and Riley looked at him for a minute.

"Alright guys let's hit the road." Ted said as he jumped in the backseat.

The rest of the guys got in the car. Primo started the car and drove out of the building.

The Road.

The guys were on the road, leaving Chicago en route to Rosemont. Primo was behind the wheel driving, Riley was in the passenger seat, and Ted and JTG sat in the back. Ted was on the phone, talking to his wife.

"Yeah, it's nothing big. The doctor said it's probably just a pinch nerve, so it's minor at best." Ted said through the phone.

"I know, I can't wait to get home too. I miss you and I miss my son. I love the two of you more than anything in the world. Tell him I said good night and Daddy's coming home soon." Ted said with softly. "Love you too. Bye!' Ted hanged up the phone.

"So Ted how did she do it?" Riley asked curiously

"How did she do what?" Ted replied confused.

"You know? That girl who broke your arm? How did she do it?" Riley asked him.

"Oh, I was teaching her how to apply an arm hold more crisp. She put me in the hold and overdid a bit. I hear a pop in my arm." Ted explained.

"What's her name?' Primo asked.

"Her name is Paige. She's new." Ted stated.

"So you were teaching her how to do an arm hold? Did she ask you or did you volunteer?

"Well she said she wanted to know how to do things more clean and make it look more real. So I told I teach her a few things." Ted said.

"So you did volunteer." Riley said with interest.

"I guess I did. Why does it matter?" Ted questioned the guys.

"It don't matter, we just wanted to know." Riley stated.

"Well it must have been important if guys asked if I volunteered or not. So what is it?" Ted demanded.

"A'ight, I'm just gonna put it out there, it looked like y'all were kinda gettin with each other." JTG stated.

"Gettin with each other? What are you talking about? I'm married." Dibiase said.

"Yeah, but does Paige know that?" Primo questioned.

"Uh I don't think she does. Why you ask?" Ted asked.

"I don't know, I guess because she thinks you're a free agent." Primo remarked.

"What? No why! You guys are full of it.

"Are we full of it? Are we? Teddy?" JTG sarcastically asked.

"Dude, she was holding onto your arm and carrying your bag." Riley stated.

"Hello! Broken arm over here." Dibiase said.

"She called you Teddy." JTG pointed out.

"Yeah so? a lot of people called Ted are sometimes called Teddy."

"We have never called you Teddy for as long as we've known you." JTG stated.

"Not even any of the divas called you Teddy." Riley stated.

"Don't forget to mention she winked at you and said real exotic." Primo said.

"Okay, I don't want to hear any more of this." Dibiase said with irritation.

"How old is she?" Riley asked.

"What does that got to do with anything? Dibiase asked.

"We just want to know how old is she amigo." Primo simply stated.

Ted just shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was being question by his carpool friends about some girl.

"Do you guys know that this is ridiculous?" Dibiase rhetorically stated.

"Do you know you don't have your wedding ring on?" JTG remarked.

Ted checked his finger and realized he didn't have his wedding ring on. He quickly reaches in his pocket and pulls out his ring. He let out a sign of relief. All the guys looked at him and grinned.

"Alright look, maybe I might have misled her." Dibiase said.

"You haven't answer our question. How old is she?" Riley asked again.

Ted looked annoyed and didn't want to answer. He finally gave in. "She's 20 alright" Dibase said.

All the guys were in shock and awe. Riley's jaw hit the floor and Primo was htting the steering wheel.

"20? She's 20 years old?" Primo shouted.

"Ted you messing around with a 20-year-old?" JTG asked surprisingly.

"I'm not messing around with anyone! For God sakes I'm married. Do you think I would ruin what I already have." Dibiase yelled.

"We're not trying to say messing around. It's just weird man." Primo stated. "You wouldn't happen to have her number by any chance would you?" He then asked.

"No, I just met her today. Why would I?" Ted replied.

"Oh nothing just asking." Primo said.

"No you wasn't. You wanted to get her number for yourself." Riley stated while pointing at Primo.

"Amigo why would I do that? Besides she wouldn't be my type anyway." Primo stated.

"Yeah, sure she's not your type even though you had your mouth open when she came." JTG added.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Primo said with suspiciously.

"Primo, don't even try to lie. You had your eyes on her the minute she walked out that door. I don't blame she is quite attractive." Riley stated.

"She was okay. If she was curvy and had some junk in her trunk then you know I'll be in there." JTG said with laughter.

"Yeah sorry to break it to you, you wouldn't have a shot." Riley remarked. "Neither would you Primo." He added.

"What makes you think you can pull her into your arms?" Ted asked.

"Guys we've been over this before. I told you the ladies love me." Riley arrogantly stated.

"This coming from the guy that dated Kelly Kelly." JTG stated.

"And got dumped by her as well." Primo added on.

"Hey hey I didn't get dump, I dumped her." Riley stated.

"That's not what I heard in the locker room." JTG stated.

"I heard she left you for some hockey player." Primo stated.

"I heard she left you for Sheamus." Ted said.

"This is all stupid okay. She did not dumped me." Riley stated.

"Riley just face it, the girl is a whore. She hookup with anybody. You were just a flavor of the week to her." JTG stated.

Riley wanted to say something, but paused for a moment. He's trying to get it out, but something is preventing him from saying something.

"Alex, it ain't no secret, everbody knows she's a whore. You just got caught up man." Primo said.

Riley tucked his lips in and clinched his fists. "Everybody just shut up!' Riley" stated angrily.

Primo decided to turn on the radio and Rolling in The Deep by Adele was playing. Primo had a smile on his face and turn to Riley who glared coldly at Primo. Primo started to sing the lyrics and dance to the music.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanging out in the parking lot inside the Bridgestone Arena, in Nashville, TN is JTG. JTG stands by the rental car and awaits for his carpool buddies. A few of the Superstars pour out from the doorway. Ted Dibiase makes his way out with a sling on his right arm as he carries his bag. Ted makes his way to the car.

"Hey, where's the rest of the guys?" Ted asked.

JTG just simply shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. JTG had no idea either as he decided to seat on the hood on the car and just relax.

"Well, can you at least pop the trunk?" Dibase asked

JTG, with the click of a button, pops the trunk. Dibiase throws his luggage into the trunk. Dibiase closes the trunk, but the trunk opens back up. Dibiase tries again, but trunk opens up yet again. Dibiase furiously slams it, but his right hand gets caught by the trunk. Dibiase yells out agony. JTG just sits back and chill, actling like he doesn't hear anything. Suddenly, the young and lovely, Paige makes her way to Dibiase. Paige checks on Dibiase.

"Oh my lord, are you alright? Paige asked with concern.

Ted smiled painfully "I'm fine thank you" He said while holding his right hand.

"What happen to your hand? Why are you holding on to it?" Paige asked.

"Oh, I just had a little trouble. My hand got caught while I was trying to close the trunk." Dibiase said.

JTG was laughing his ass off in the front. Dibiase glared at him and shook his head. Paige simply closed the trunk with no problem. Dibiase started to ease off his right hand a bit.

"Wow. Umm thanks" Dibiase stated.

"No problem. You know you really should rest that arm. You can't afford to hurt it anymore." Paige suggested.

"I think your right, but I'm a soldier." Dibiase said.

"Nah, you played a soldier, but you ain't no soldier partner." JTG jokily stated.

"Don't listen to him. I actually loved The Marine 2. It was better than the first one to be quite honest." Paige said.

"Really? Well thanks. That really meant a lot. Not a lot of people know what good cinema is these days. Dibiase yelled as he looked toward JTG.

JTG smiled and shook his head. Dibiase and Paige stood there silently for a moment. Paige rubbed on her arm and Dibiase looked around. JTG was snickering in the front as he looked on.

"Well, I better go. I don't want to have to walk to the airport." Paige stated as she giggled.

"Oh, you don't want that to happen. Trust me, I remember when I got left behind. It's no fun."

Paige nodded her head "Well, I'll see you around Teddy." Paige waved and winked as she walked away from Ted.

JTG covered his mouth trying to hold in the laughter. Dibiase walked towards the front and glared at JTG. Dibiase shook his head in disgust and just threw his good hand up in the air.

"Yo you better stay away from home girl." JTG stated

"What? Why? We are just friends and work colleagues. That's it." Dibiase angrily said

"Friends? Just friends? You can't be serious?" JTG asked

"Yeah. That's all we are. End of discussion." Dibiase stated.

"If you say so, but I think she gots the hots for you though." JTG remarked.

"What makes you think that? Because I'm a guy and she's a girl, and we happen to work pretty well together? Is that it J?" Dibiase asked with a demand.

"No. You're a married guy that's not wearing his wedding ring at the moment." JTG pointed out.

"Oh shit." Dibiase said as he rushed to put his wedding ring on.

"Second of all, she actually liked The Marine 2." JTG stated.

"So? What are you saying? Dibiase asked

"Nobody besides your family, and Vince for some odd reason, liked The Marine 2. We told you from the beginning that The Marine 2 was shit. Everyone in the locker room said it was shit. Not as bad as The Miz's, but still shitty." JTG stated.

"You know what? Let's just drop it right now. No more discussing it. It's over! Dibiase said with a force in his tone.

JTG nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. Coming out of the doorway was Alex Riley talking to Rosa Mendes. Riley and Rosa were laughing and joking around with each other.

"Check out A-ry, old boy tryna push up on Rosa." JTG pointed out.

"You'll think he'll be successful?" Dibiase curiously asked.

"I think she'll let him down nicely. But he gon get friend zoned." JTG stated

"Ouch! That's goona hurt like hell. $20 says he gets her number" Dibiase states as he places $20 dollars on the car.

"I got 40 that says he ain't getting nothing." JTG says as he puts $40 on the car.

JTG and Dibiase watch from a distance Riley and Rosa Mendes talking to one another. Riley takes one of Rosa's luggage and puts it around his arm.

"Let me help you with this." Riley stated.

"Thanks! You know I was starting to think that there were no more gentlemen in this world. I guess some still exist." Rosa stated as she started walking with Alex Riley. Riley looked over and could see Dibiase and JTG watching him. Riley made some type of gesture towards them, basically saying he's gonna score one.

"So, how come you never compete in the ring as much?" Riley asked curiously.  
"Because everyone is jealous of me that's why. " Rosa said with a sarcastic tone. "Nah, I'm just joking." Rosa stated while giggling.

"I don't blame them for being jealous. I mean you're very intelligent, and beautifully stunning! Riley stated smoothly.

Rosa smiled and tried not to blush "Awww you're just saying that." Rosa said

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth. And the truth is your one incredible woman." Riley stated.

Riley and Rosa come to a stop at Rosa's bus. Riley looks at the bus in amazement. Rosa throws some of her stuff in the bus. Riley hands her the rest of her luggage and she throws it in the bus. Rosa smiles as she brushes her hair with her hand.

"Rosa, can I ask you something?" Riley softly asked

Rosa smiled and nodded her head.

"Well I was wondering, If I c-"

"Hey Rosa!" Someone shouted interrupting Alex Riley. They both turned and see it is Primo running towards them.

"Rosa, you forgot your phone." Primo said as he gave Rosa her phone.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much Primo! I would have freaked if I couldn't find it." Rosa stated.

Rosa Mendes gave Primo a big hug right in front of Riley. Dibiase and JTG look on from the distance. Dibiase covers his face, trying not to laugh. JTG laughs and doesn't hold anything back.

"Yo, homeboy got cockblocked!" JTG stated.

"Wait a minute, he still might have a chance." Dibiase said.

Rosa put her phone in her pocket and smiled back at Riley.

"So Alex was there something you wanted to ask me?" Rosa said.

Riley scratched his head as he was feeling real awkward right now."Ummm yeah. Uhhh I was going to"

"Amigo, we have to get going. We don't want to hold the guys up any longer." Primo stated as he walked off.

Riley glared at Primo as he walked away. He turned back to a smiling Rosa. Alex looked so nervous he had no idea what to do or say.

"I was going to ask you… What's that smell?" Riley nervously, but regrettably asked

"What smell? Oh! You mean my perfume? Rosa replied.

"Yeah. What is it? It smells really nice." Riley said.

"It's that Mariah Carey brand perfume. I forgot the name of it, so yeah. But anyway I'll see you around Alex." Rosa said as she waved him goodbye and got on the bus.  
Dibiase ran his hand across his face as JTG took the money from the car.

"Haha! Told you son." JTG stated with a laugh.

"If Primo hadn't showed up, Alex would have hit it off with her." Dibiase said.

Primo came to the car with his bags in hand. JTG popped the trunk for Primo to put his stuff in. Riley came storming to car upset. Riley threw his stuff in the trunk and jumped in the backseat in the car.

"Friends! Are we ready to roll?" Primo happily asked.

"Yeah. Let's bounce. Ted, you should ride in the back." JTG suggested.

Ted looked confused, but JTG gave him a signal and he understood it instantly. Ted got in the back and Primo got in the front. JTG was the driver for the night this time. The car started up and superstars head for the road to the next city.

The Road

The Carpool buddies hit the road and are en route to Memphis, TN, with 50 miles left to go. In the car, JTG drives, Riley is in the backseat with a frown on his face, and Dibiase and Primo are on their phones. JTG looked at the rearview mirror and could see A-ry mad.

"Yo A-Ry, you mad bruh? JTG said as he smirked.

Riley looked away and didn't even bother to respond.

"What's the matter Alex? You had a bad night?" Ted asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"I don't what to talk about it. I just want to hurry up and get to the next place." Riley stated angrily.

"You wanna hear something funny?" JTG asked.

"No!" Riley stated with anger.

"I wanna hear something funny." Primo added.

"Aight. Check this out, home girl Paige thought The Marine 2 was good." JTG stated as he laughed.

Ted looked at JTG with a sour look, but Riley and Primo were smirking and trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" Ted demanded

"I'm sorry homes, but that movie was horrible." Primo stated.

"Hey, it was a low budget movie, and if it was marketed the right way, it could have been better." Ted explained.

"What makes it so funny, is that Paige told you she likes it." Riley said.

"Yo for real, home girl got a really school girl crush on you." JTG stated.

"I mean look, Piage is real nice girl, but I am too old for her, and the most important thing is that, I am happily married. I love my wife, my son, and my family. I'm not going to ruin something that makes me happy already. I am a devoted Christian.

"I'm sorry, but it's still funny to me. Paige and Teddy sitting in the tree." Riley humorously stated.

"You wanna talk about funny? Let's talk about you two guys." Ted pointed out.

"What? What did I do?" Riley asked.

"It's not about what YOU did, but what someone else did. I'm still trippin off that shit." JTG explained

"Who are you guys talking about?" Primo begged.

"JTG, care to explain?" Ted asked.

"Me and Ted was sittin back, waiting for y'all to get to the car. Then, we saw A-ry putting the moves on Rosa Mendes, trying to be a player." JTG stated.

"No! I was not putting anything on Rosa." Riley said as he got defensive.

"Yeah right. Sure G. Anyway, as A-ry was lacking the mack down on Rosa, that's where you came in Primo. You blocked the hell out Riley and it was funny as hell. And Riley, the look on your face was priceless." JTG explained.

"No, no, no, you guys are full of it. As Riley said, he wasn't putting anything on Rosa. Right Alex?" Primo asked Riley, but in return he only got a glare from Riley. Primo saw the expression and his jaw dropped.

"You would be wrong Primo." Ted stated with a smile.

"Amigo, I am so sorry if I blocked you, but think of this, as me doing you a huge favor." Primo remarked.

"Oh shit! It just got real." JTG replied.

"Look, you guys don't know Rosa like I do. That chick is crazy ese. She is loco in the head. Why did you think that I started riding with you guys?" Primo stated

"Because she dropped you!" Riley firmly stated.

"What? No way! She didn't drop me." Primo replied.

"Well according to Alicia Fox and all the other divas who gossip and shit, she dropped yo ass cold as hell." JTG added.

"You know what, everyone just shut up. Alright it's done. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Primo angrily stated.

All the guys rode in the car in silence, just before JTG cracked on the radio. And as soon as the radio is on, the song Rolling in the Deep by Adele plays, much to the delight of JTG, and to the upset of Alex Riley. The gang drives by a sign that reads, "50 miles en route to Memphis."


	4. Chapter 4

It's the final Monday Night Raw, in Phoenix, Arizona, before the WWE superstars head out to Japan, to do their world tour. Sitting in the parking lot waiting patiently, yet impatiently at the same time are JTG and Alex Riley. JTG sits on the hood of the car, as Riley stands in front of him, ranting about something. JTG could only just cover his face with his hand and shake his head.

"He said he was doing me a favor? I'm sorry, but I don't think I asked you for one. Who does he think he is? Doing me a favor? That was no favor. That was pure jealousy. He's jealous of me! Since Rosa dumped him, he knows that I can get her, but he doesn't want that. That would crush him. Everyone knows I got the moves.

"What moves fool? What moves do you possibly have? Huh? JTG cried asking.

"I have moves! You never seen them before. I could work the A-Ry charm that makes the women weak in their knees. Trust me J, I know I got the moves." Riley said with a cocky smirk on his face to his delight.

Meanwhile someone comes out through the parking lot. It is a crying Rosa Mendes carrying her stuff. The guys notices this and look on.

"Speaking of moves, here comes ya girl now. What' wrong with her?" JTG said.

"I don't know. She was just fine before the show ended." Riley explained as he looked on with concern. As Rosa was making her way to the bus, she trips and some of her personal items fall out of her bag. Riley immediately rushes over to her aid.

"Rosa, Rosa, you alright?" Riley asked.

Rosa wipes the tears in her eyes and tries to play it off. "I'm fine. I'm Ok." Rosa said with a crack in her voice as she tries to gather up her things. Riley helps with her things and puts everything back in her bag. Riley helps Rosa up on her feet and dusts her off.

"You sure you're ok? Riley asked one last time.

"Yeah. Thank you." Rosa nods her head. Then suddenly her cell phone rings. Rosa looks at the phone and shakes her head. She then burst out in tears.

"Rosa, you can tell me anything. What's the problem? Riley asked sincerely.

"It's my ex fiancé. We broke up months ago, because he was abusive. He would have these mood swings and I would be the one he took it out on." Rosa cried

"Abusive? Did he hit you? Riley asked with a mad tone.

"He'd hit me when he thought I was getting out of line. He just abused me physically, verbally, and mentally. Now, he keeps calling me back. He wanted to get back together, but I said I didn't want anything to do with him. So, now he is calling and leaving threatening messages, and it's just too much! Rosa cried as Riley grabbed her and put her in his arms.

Riley looked back at JTG, who didn't know what to take of it. Both men just shrugged they shoulders to each other.

"Hey, it's going to be ok! Listen, you are a beautiful woman. And, this punk doesn't deserve you or your time. Have you call the police or anything?

"Yeah and I even told the WWE. They said they would make sure I would be protective. Which is why I ride on the Diva's tour bus, so I can have someone there with me." Rosa explained as she was drying up.

"Well look, if this jerk calls you back, let me talk to him. I'll set him straight and let him know to leave you alone, and never bother you again. And, if he has a problem with that, he can say it to my face!" Riley stated.

Rosa showed signs of joy as she giggled a little bit. "Well thanks Alex. I really appreciate that. You know you're different from all the others guy. You're kind, nice, and sweet. I wish more guys were like you." Rosa said with a slight smile.

"Hey, everyone can't be Alex Riley. There's only one A-Ry and you're looking at him." Riley said with a huge grin and then a wink at Rosa.

"Well, I better get going. Thank you once again. I'll see you around." Rosa wave goodbye just before gathering all of her things and getting on board the bus.

Riley turned around smiling as he approached JTG back at the car.

"So you put yo Superman on and went to the rescue?" JTG remarked.

"Superman wishes he was me." Riley said with a cocky grin.

"So what was her deal?"

Before Riley could break it down to JTG, Primo came out and appeared. Primo went up to his carpool buddies, exhausted.

"Hola amigos." Primo said with a tiresome tone.

"What the hell you been up to?" JTG asked.

"You just don't know what it feels like to be in a Steel Cage." Primo explained

"You were in a Steel Cage?" JTG asked.

"Yeah Tag Team to be exact, and falling from the top is no fun. I've had a hard night guys. I'm ready for this trip. What were you guys doing?" Primo asked

"Oh Riley was just telling me about Ros-

"Roses! We were talking about roses! Riley quickly said as he cut off JTG. JTG looked at him with a confused look and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Roses?" JTG asked.

"Yeah man. I was telling you how I like to use a red rose to charm a lady. Most guys don't want to TALK about things like that, but I don't' really care" Riley said as he winked at JTG. At that point, JTG got what he meant.

"Yep. We were talking about roses." JTG added on.

"Hey, I have no shame as well. Although I consider myself a daisy man. You know you're out there with your girl, it's bright and beautiful sunny day, you're in the grass field, running through the dozens and dozens of daisies. Now, that's for a sunny day. If it was night time, and we're somewhere where it is cool and breezy, I like to break out the tulips. And, not just any tulips, the sexy tulips." Primo explained as Riley and JTG shoot him a weird look.

"What? I thought we were talking about flowers?" Primo screamed.

"We were talking about giving a rose to a woman. You were going on about your own personal fantasy of being a florist." JTG remarked.

As the guys continue to laugh and joke around, Ted Dibaise finally showed up, with Paige walking beside him. The guys noticed and were staring right at them.

"Oh snap! Here comes the action." JTG said.

"You know I had fun tonight. I never thought of teaming up with you. It was so smashing and I'm glad they made it happened. I hope to do it again with you. You're so amazing in the ring." Paige said.

"You know you're pretty impressive yourself. You're 20, but you wrestle like you've been here for a long time. You have amazing talent." Dibiase explained.

"Oh, you're just saying that." Paige replied.

"No I'm not. I think you really have what it takes to be successful here. It'll only be before a matter of time, you'll be the Diva's champion." Dibaise said.

"Wow! You're making me blush." Paige said giggling.

As Ted and Paige walk towards the guys, they turn around, acting as if they didn't see them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ted asked.

"Good" JTG, Primo, and Riley said spontaneously at the same time.

"So how was your night?" Primo asked

"Oh it was alright." Ted stated.

"It was more than alright. It was fantastic. Me and Ted teamed up in a tag team match." Paige said as some of guys raised their eyebrows.

"Mixed Tag Team match? The two of you?" Alex Riley pointed out.

Paige nodded her head in joy "Yes and we had a blast! I'm hoping we get to tag along again next time." Paige said.

"Yeah. And, I know these guys are ready for this world tour trip." Dibiase said.

"Oh, that's right. We do have a world tour. Will even be in my hometown of England. Oh my God, we could perform in front of all my family and friends in England. Oh, this is exciting." Paige screamed in joy.

"Yeah, but we better hit the road before we get left behind." Dibiase said.

"Of course." Paige said as she and Dibase hugged each other. "Drive safely.' Paige said before she walked off and got on her bus.

"Well, you guys are ready?" Dibiase asked as the guys just stared at him. Ted looked puzzled and didn't know why they were staring at him like that. Dibiase just shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and got in the car. The guys got in the car as well, with JTG on the passenger side, and Riley and Primo in the backseat. Ted puts the key in the ignition to start the car. The car drives off as the boys hit the road.

The Road

Clear sky with the moon and stars shining over the desert in Phoenix. The guys are on the road and on route to Los Angeles, CA. In the car Ted drives firmly, while JTG looks at his phone, Riley has a sly smirk on his face sitting in the back, with Primo knocked out as he snores.

"Could one of you guys wake him up?" Ted asked.

"Primo. Primo. PRIMO!" Riley said as he shook Primo to wake up, but Primo was still sleep and snoring. "God! This guy is a heavy sleeper." Riley stated.

"Try slapping him. See what that will do." Ted suggested.

"Nah that won't work son. With Primo's sleeping it is complicated." JTG stated.

"Primo!" Riley yelled as he slapped Primo in the face. "So, what's it gonna take to get him to stop snoring?" Riley asked.

"Hold up." JTG said as he put up his cell phone. "Jennifer Lopez!" JTG shouted as that got Primo up and going.

"Where's my wife!? Where is she?" Primo asked out loud after waking up. JTG shook his head laughing and Ted just shook his head.

"Have we made it to Los Angeles yet?" Primo asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"No. We still got miles to go." Ted replied.

"Oh. Then why wake me up?" Primo asked.

"Your snoring was getting annoying." Riley stated firmly.

"Snoring? Amigo, I don't snore." Primo stated.

"Primo, you snore. Remember when Evan Bourne and Yoshi put you out because of your snoring. They literally put you outside the room." JTG stated.

"Alright. So maybe I have a bit of a snoring problem. But, don't we all?" Primo asked, but got no answer from anyone. Primo shook his head and threw his hands up. Suddenly, a portion of Alex Riley's theme played. Riley reached into his phone and pulled it out. The guys turned and looked at Riley.

"Alright! Yes!" Riley said as he chuckled a bit.

"Who are you texting at this time of night?" Primo asked.

"uh umm uh Kelly Kelly." Riley said with some suspicion.

"Kelly Kelly? Wow. Chica must be desperate." Primo remarked.

"And what the hell does that suppose to mean?" Riley asked with a aggressive tone.

"It means that she doesn't have anyone to listen to her crap." Ted stated.

"Hey! I'm quite attractive and women tend to think I am handsome. So, she is not desperate." Riley stated.

"In reality both of y'all asses are desperate. She's desperate because she doesn't have anyone to talk to besides you. And you desperate for talking to a girl who has been tossed around more times than a football. Face it Alex, the girl is nothing more than a 3$ ho." JTG stated firmly.

"She's not a ho and you can't put a price on her. Just because she is good looking and has never come to you clowns is your own fault." Riley stated.

"Yo, she offer it, but I passed on it. She's received the D from too many of the guys." JTG replied.

"I'm with J on this one. I passed on it too. I know she is really beautiful and sweet, but too many guys have smashed her. I don't want sloppy seconds." Primo added on.

"So Alex, with women do you really want to brag about hitting it on with Kelly Kelly? Everyone else has." Ted remarked with a smile on his face.

"Speaking of hitting it on, what about you and your tag team partner, Paige?" Riley asked curiously.

"Oh no not this again. " Ted shook his head in disgust. " I told you we're just friends." Ted defensively stated.

"Ted, where's your ring?" JTG asked as he looked at Ted.

"I hate it when you do that." Ted said as he reached down into his pocket and pulled out his wedding ring. "Look, we're just co-workers who are friends. That's it." Ted stated with a aggressive tone in his voice.

"I don't know amigo. You two seem like you're on the edge." Primo said.

"Yeah. A married man on the edge. Don't do it Ted." Riley said with a smirk on his face.

"J, could you at least back me up here?" Ted asked with a depressing tone.

"A'ight, let me break it to you guys. Ted is a married man. He is a married man from Mississippi." JTG stated.

"What does him have to be from Mississippi have to do with anything?" Riley asked.

"Let me finish. Ted is married and from Mississippi. There marriage is a sacred thing. When two people say I do in holy matrimony, they both agree to love each other, through thick and thin, good times and bad times. Ted loves his wife and Ted's wife loves him. They both wear rings to remind each other that they are happily married and love one another. Not to mention they already have a kid. Ted has too much to lose over some girl." JTG stated.

"Thank you! Finally, someone with some sense." Ted shouted.

"Hold up now. Although that is true, when you don't wear that ring and when someone of the opposite sex comes on to you, and you haven't notify her of your status, it becomes a problem." JTG added on with his previous statement.

"No wait a minute, everything before that was true. Why are you trying to srir things up?" Ted asked.

"Ted, think of it as this. The first time you met her, it was out of the blue. You had no idea of what it would lead to. Then, you realize how tight you two are. It starts off as associates. You associate yourself with her. Then it upgrades to friends, and this is where things pick up. Y'all are friends and she seems to be the ambitious one. Tonight, when y'all teamed up, it was basically a date. She said she had a blast and hope to do it again. That's what most women say after a first date." JTG stated firmly.

"Whoa! My mind just got blown amigo." Primo replied.

"Then we have the world tour coming up. We'll be in her hometown in front of her friends and families. That right there is basically meeting the folks. She wants to introduce you to her people and everything. See right now, you've gone in too deep. Now you have two options here. Wait and see what happens, or tell her the truth." JTG stated

"God! Why me?" Ted shouted out loud.

"And you know we're not going to be carpooling. We'll all going to take the buses together." JTG said.

"What?" Ted and Riley said in shock. "So are we're going to ride in the same bus with the divas?" Riley asked.

"Yep. I think it's going to be either three or four buses." JTG stated.

"Alright! I love it when we all ride together. Hey Alex, maybe you could use some of your ladies man charm on the divas? I really want to see that!" Primo said.

"Yeah. Ladies man, right." Riley said with a nonchalant tone in his voice.

"I'll just have to tell her. Hopefully, she'll understand that this was all just a misunderstanding. Nothing could go wrong right?" Ted asked.

"I guess not. That is if she is not emotionally distraught and you get heat on you and they send you in the doghouse. So, it all depends. Good luck!" JTG said followed up with a laugh.

Ted drove with a concern look on his face, trying to figure out how to tell Paige he is married. Alex Riley sits in the back, nervous as he tries to hide his so called secret romance with Rosa from Primo, who is excited and can't wait for the world tour. JTG has a huge grin on his face, as he knows what is going on with everyone and their problems.

"Japan here we come!" JTG said as they make their way past the sign that says 50 miles to Los Angeles.


	5. Chapter 5

The Flight

A plane with the WWE logo on the side prepares for landing as it approaches the runway, at a airport in Tokyo, Japan. The plane lands safely and smooth on the ground. The plane comes to a stop. Airport workers grab a walkway and put it in front of the plane door. The plane door opens and out comes the WWE Superstars and Divas. Majority of the roster exit off the plane. They all head inside the airport. Standing behind everyone is Paige. Paige looks around, trying to find someone. Rosa Mendes joins Paige and looks around as well.

"You haven't Alex Riley have you?" Rosa asked.

"I don't think I have. Have you seen Ted? I didn't see him on the plane nor any of his buddies." Paige said.

Just as they were heading inside the airport, another plane with a WWE logo on the side lands right behind the first plane. Airport crew members quickly move the walkway in front of that plane. The doors open and out comes several crew members. After the crew members exit, out came Ted Dibiase. Ted was followed by JTG, Primo, and Alex Riley. Paige and Rosa eyes lit up as they saw the guys.

"That was a total hell ride." Riley said frustrated.

"I don't know. I thought it was ok." Ted stated.

"Ok? Dude, we rode with the crew guys. Instead of riding with people we normally associate ourselves with, we took a plane with the crew guys." Riley argued.

"I have to agree with Alex. It was like we were stuck hanging with the uncool kids." Primo added.

"Would you listen to yourselves? You guys sound ridiculous." Ted said.

"The only reason we were on that plane, was because you couldn't sit with Paige." Riley pointed out.

"Hey guys!" Paige said as she and Rosa walked up to the guys. Ted had an uneasy smile on his face, as well as Riley.

"Hey, how are you lovely ladies doing?" Primo asked with charm.

"Pretty good. How come you guys weren't on the plane with us?" Rosa asked.

"Umm" Ted said as he looked at the guys and didn't know what to say. Riley himself didn't know what to say either. JTG shook his head and sighed.

"Well you see, the crew guys needed some help loading up. So, we all volunteered and helped them out. Y'all plane was checked and ready to go, while we were just finishing up. Instead of holding everyone up, we decided to ride with the crew, so you all could get a head start. Fortunately, we caught up with y'all." JTG stated as Riley's and Ted's face show a sign of relief.

"Yeah. What he said." Riley stated.

"Aww you guys are so helpful." Paige said.

"Yeah that's us. We'll help you. Just give us a call." Ted said awkwardly laughing.

"Yeah. I know you guys are really helpful. Especially you Alex. I want to thank you for really helping me in my time of need. You're cool with sexy boy." Rosa said as she winked at Alex.  
"Sexy boy? Him? I think you finally gone loco chica." Primo said as he laughed, at Rosa.

"Hey, why don't we head inside before we get left? I don't want to have to sit with Big Show again. It's like a big ass bear squahsing you in a corner." JTG said as everyone nodded and agree.

"You girls go ahead. We'll meet you inside shortly. " Ted said.

"Ok. We'll wait outside the bus for you. Don't keep us waiting." Paige said as she and Rosa headed inside the airport.

"Thank God! J, you are magic man. Thank you." Ted said.

"Yes! Thanks dude!" Alex said.

"Why are you thanking him?" Primo asked.

"Well, ummm I just think that we should give JTG more appreciation." Riley said.

"Right." JTG said with a sarcastic tone. "So Teddy boy, are you going to tell her?" JTG asked.

"I'm going to tell her, but I don't know when." Ted stated.

"Well look, you're running out of time. If we get to England and you still haven't told her, you'll be knee deep in it." JTG says.

"I know I have to tell her, but the timing has to be right. God!" Dibiase cried out.

"Look amigos, we can talk about this another time, but we have to catch up with everyone else." Primo said.

"Primo's right. I'm ready to hit the hotel and get some nice rest before the show." JTG said as he headed towards the Airport building, with the guys following up behind him.

Outside The Airport

All the WWE Superstars and Divas pack their luggage in the side of the bus. Some of them board the bus. Paige and Rosa wait for the guys on the outside. Ted, Primo, and A-ry came out with their bags in hand. They put their luggage with everyone else.

"Alright. Are you guys set?" Paige asked.

"Yep. It looks like it." Ted said. "So, let's get on the bus and get this tour started." Ted said.

"Wait, where's J?" Primo asked, but no one knew. Coming out of the Airport was a crowd gathering around JTG. The crowd was taking pictures and asking JTG for his auotgraph.

"I didn't know JTG was huge in Japan." Riley stated.

"Me either." Ted added on as he looked.

"A'ight my people it's been good. I would love to kick it with ya, but ya boy gotta hit the road. Remember, I'm the best rapper alive!" JTG said with a somewhat weird laugh. JTG ran inside the bus, the others followed him inside the bus, as the crowd of people gather around the bus. The bus slowly pulled off without hitting anyone.

The Bus  
Inside the huge travel bus, the superstars and divas chat and talk amongst themselves. Sitting in one row was Ted and Paige and across from them was JTG and Primo. Sitting behind JTG and Primo was Rosa and Alex Riley. Ted looked uneasy sitting with the Paige. The same goes for Alex Riley too. JTG was waving at the people on the outside.

"J, how come all those people were following you and asking for your autograph?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. You were like some sort of superstar to them or something. What's the deal amigo?" Primo asked.

"They think I'm Lil Wayne." JTG said with a huge grin on his face.

"But you don't look anything like him. He's even taller than you." Primo said.

"Yeah, but to them it don't matter." JTG said as he laughed. "But for real though, I'm really looking forward to seeing what Japan got. It's not everyday a brother comes to Japan." JTG added on.

"I want to check out the spas here. I want to see if they have the spas were they have the people walk on your back, while you lay on the ground and there's a certain breeze in the air Or if it is what of those spas that have the same thing we got back in America." Primo said.

"Ted, you look like you need a day at the spa." Paige said.

"I do? I mean I may look like I do, but I don't." Ted said.

"Well, I know I can't wait to relax. That was the worst plane ride ever." Riley stated.

"Did you guys have a rough night?" Rosa asked.

"Did we have a rough night? Oh, it was beyond rough." Riley said.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"There was such much that happened, but I can't really explain it well. I think we should let someone who knows how to make a long story short. J?" Riley said as he yelled at JTG.

"Long story short, Primo's snoring is what kept us up most of the time." JTG said as Primo shook his head in disagreement.

"No, no, no, no, it's not my fault." Primo argued.

"Oh yeah I know how that feels. Primo's always been a loud snorer." Rosa said as Primo didn't take that too well.

"Then, the plane had some turbulence problems. Followed up by Riley's phone blasting all night long." JTG said as Rosa covered her mouth and had a guilty look on her face.

"Then as the plane was turning everyone fell out their seats. I hit my head, Ted hurt his shoulder, Riley hurt his leg, and since Primo was already out, he was alright. So, we let him be. So, yeah it was a pretty messed up flight." JTG stated.

"I still can't believe you guys just left me on the floor like that. That was messed up man." Primo angrily stated.

"Yeah, but it solved the snoring problem." Riley said as everyone share a laugh except Primo, who folded his arms and stuck his lip out. Meanwhile Paige was cuddling up on Ted. Ted had a uneasy look on his face. Ted looked up and saw JTG staring at him, shaking his head.

"So, Paige Ted never really talks about you. Tell us a little bit something about yourself." Riley stated with a smile on his face.

"Well, like Teddy over here, I grew up in a wrestling family. My mum was a wrestler as well as my dads, and my brothers. My mom was very well known in England as a wrestler. The same goes for my dad as well. We even started our own wrestling company and everything. My parents had no interest of venturing outside of England, but I did. So, I came to the U.S and next thing you know, I'm a WWE diva." Paige said.

"Wow! So, wrestling is in your blood." Riley stated.

"Yep. I can't wait til we get to England and for you to meet my family. It's going to be great." Paige stated.

"Tears are gonna fall. Rolling in the deep!" JTG sang as he stared over at Ted. Ted just simply shook his shoulders and didn't know what to do.

"Oh my God! I love Adele. That is my song. Rosa screamed.

"Yes. She is quite lovely. I had the pleasure of meeting her once. Lovely lady." Paige said.

"Oh yeah. Adele? Yeah, she is great." Riley surprisingly said that turned the heads of the guys. Ted, Primo, and JTG all looked at Riley.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Amigo, you like Adele? I thought you said you couldn't stand Adele." Primo said.

"Yeah Alex. Weren't you the one who said she was incredibly annoying?" Ted asked Riley on the spot.

"Uhh no! You guys must have me confused with someone else. I don't find anything wrong with a man listening to Adele. In fact, some men could learn a thing or two from her." Riley said as the guys all shook their heads.

"What's with Alex? Amigo has been acting weird lately? Primo whispered over to JTG.

"I think he may be coming down with a litte fever." JTG said as he grinned.

"Alex your right. Men could learn something from her. I listen to Adele because she helps me forget all about the pain. The pain that my ex brought upon me. Yet, he still keeps trying to contact me." Rosa said with a sad tone.

"You mean that Andrews fool? I thought we took care of him?" Primo said.

"Primo, you know you and Epico didn't do anything." Rosa responded.

"What you talkin about? We took care of him." Primo argued.

"More like he took care of you guys. He threw both of you out a window and trapped you in a trash can." Rosa stated as JTG laughed.

"Damn!" JTG said as he was grinning and Primo wasn't.

"I thought I told you to keep it on a down low. I don't want the guys to know I got my ass kicked." Primo responded.

"Andrews? Is this your ex that keeps bothering you?" Riley asked.

"Yes. No matter what I say or what I do, he keeps on calling me and threatening me. I just wish he would leave me alone." Rosa said stressed out.

"You poor girl. What you need is a real strong lad. On the outside and inside." Paige said.

"Hey, next time he calls answer it and tell him to get bent. Tell him I said and if doesn't like, I'll say it to his face." Riley said with a macho tone in his voice.

"Alex, you don't need to get into any fights. You know what happened last time." Ted stated.

"Hey, that was luck. Pure luck." Riley shouted back.

"Luck my ass, you got whooped A-ry. I know, Ted know it, Primo know it, and you know it." JTG stated.

"Yeah. Amigo, alone you're ok, but when you with the guys, we're unstoppable." Primo said.

"Thanks Alex, but maybe the guys are right." Rosa said.

"No! Don't listen to them. Trust me, if this guy gives you any problem, don't hesitant to come to me. I can take him myself. I am a grown man and I fight my own battles." Riley stated strong.

"But Alex, this isn't your fight." Rosa responded.

"I know it isn't, but you're a lady and you deserve to be treated like one. So, if this guy tries anything, I'll see to it he'll never bother you again." Riley said.

"Thank you Alex. That's so thoughtful of you. I really appreciate it." Rosa said sincerely.

"Hey anything for you." Riley said with a big grin on his face.

"That boy is whipped." JTG said to himself as he made a sound effect whipping noise.

"So, what are we going to do tonight guys? I know you're not just going to stay in and sleep." Ted said.

"Yo Primo check this out. There's this massage pallor that has a line of fine ass girls who will massage any part of your body. Except the privates." JTG said as he passed the catalog to Primo.

"Ay, ay, ay, oh mama! Amigo, we're definitely going here." Primo said as he and JTG hi fived on it.

"Yeah, the massage pallor sounds nice. Count me in." Ted said with a smile.

"Uh it was just going to be me and Primo. I thought maybe you and Paige like to spend some alone time together. You know?" JTG said as he winked at Ted. Ted had somewhat angry look on his face, but hid it with a fake smile. Paige lit up with a smile on her face.

"No. I don't know. Why?" Ted asked as he grind his teeth.

"Well, I thought maybe the two of you had more to talk about. You know, maybe tell a little bit something more about yourself. Something you haven't told her yet." JTG said slowly as he winked at Ted.

"Oh, that would be fantastic. I wouldn't mind doing it. Would you Teddy?" Paige asked as she looked at Ted.

"No. Not at all." Ted said with a forced smile on his face. Suddenly, Paige's name was being called.

"Oh gosh, I think its time for our divas meeting, Rosa." Paige said.

"Oh no. I was having fun with the guys." Rosa said with sadness.

"We'll be right back gentlemen." Paige said as she and Rosa got up and headed to the back of the bus.

"J, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ted said angrily, but quietly.

"What? Why you look like that?" JTG asked.

"Me and her alone? What were you thinking?" Ted shouted quietly.

"Look, I'm helping you out here. It'll be just you and her and that would be the perfect time to tell her. I'm telling you, you don't want to get knee deep in this stuff man."

"He's right amigo. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell her man." Primo agreed.

"Good lord!" Ted said as he rubbed his hand across his face.

"Wait, if you guys are going to the massage pallor, and Ted and Paige spending time together, what am I going to do?

"You could come along amigo." Primo suggested.

"Or you could talk to KELLY KELLY." JTG said with a sarcastic tone.

"You know what?" Riley said as he stopped for a moment. "That's what I'll do. I'll talk to her tonight." Riley said.

"Yeah, I figured you would say that, but sooner or later you're gonna have to make your move. And then let us know about it. All of us!" JTG said as he looked back and gave Riley a wink. Riley nodded his head and understood what JTG meant.

"Alright. I'll tell her. I won't beat around the bush. I'll just come out and say it. And, whatever happens happen." Ted said with strong confidence.

"There you go. Nip this in the bud right now. So, you ain't gotta worry about this stuff no more and just relax." JTG said.

Primo had put on his headphones and was bobbing his head to the music "And even if you were broke, my love don't cost a thing." Primo sang as everyone looked at him, shaking their heads, as they still have a long trip ahead of them on this world tour.


	6. Chapter 6-1

The Parlor

Outside a massage palor in Tokyo, JTG and Primo talk to former WWE superstar MVP.

"Yo MVP, thanks for hooking us up with the parlor." JTG said.

"Yeah amigo. We really appreciate it." Primo agreed.

"No doubt. I always got love for my WWE homeboys, but do Vince know you are here?" MVP curiously asked.

"Yo, we're on a world tour right now. We just venturing out. We can't control who we walk into." JTG responded.

"I gotcha." MVP said as he nods his head and smiles. "A'ight let's go in." MVP Said as he, JTG, and Primo walk into this massage parlor.

The Parlor

MVP approaches the counter with Primo and JTG behind him.

"Hey there lil mama! How you doing Suzy?" MVP asked the girl behind the counter.

"I'm very fine, thank you. So, I see you have brought friends with you Montel. I hope this won't be like last time." Suzy said.

"Aww no, no ,no , no! That was a mistake. An accident that's all. Look, these guys right here are cool. They work for the WWE." MVP said.

"Oh! The WWE. The place where you came from." Suzy said as she analyzed Primo and JTG. "So, what are their names?" Suzy asked.

JTG approached Suzy with a sly smile on his face "How you doing miss lady, my name is JTG out of Brooklyn." JTG said as he shook her hand gently.

"And I am Primo Colon, out of Puerto Rico. It is a pleasure to meet you." Primo said as he took her hand and kissed it like a gentlemen, making Suzy blush.

"Montel! You didn't tell me they were gentlemen." Suzy said with a big smile on her face. "So, did you boys bring American money?" Suzy asked.

"Sweetie, I brought all the American money with me. We got Benjamin, Grant, Hamilton, Lincoln, Jackson, and even Washington. Thinking about makin it rain in Tokyo, if you know what I mean." JTG said as he laughed with Suzy.

"Oh, I do know what you mean, Mr JTG." Suzy said with a very sexy tone.

"Aight, Suzy is going to take care of you guys. I gotta head out. I got a huge meeting with the people at New Japan, but it was good seeing you guys again." MVP said as he shook hands with JTG and Primo.

"It was good seeing you too MVP. You keep it real homie." JTG said.

"Yeah, and next time maybe you could show us a good restaurant." Primo added on.

"Ok. I gotcha next time. You guys take care." MVP said just before he exited the parlor.

"Ok men, we have different options on the table. Which one would you like? Option 1, Option 2, or Option 3?" Suzy asked as she laid out the different types of treatments.

"Senorita, would you be as kind, to break them down to us?" Primo asked.

"Sure. Option 1 is the basic. You get a massage and then you sit in what we like to call the steamy room. Option 2, You get a massage, a Jacuzzi bath, and your very own room for you to relax in. Option 3, which is Montel's usual, you get to choose your own masseuse, and they lead you throughout the therapy. And, there's a secret we never often share with new customers." Suzy said with a secretive tone in her voice.

"Secrets? What type of secrets? Come on, you can tell us." Primo begged to find out.

"Usually, option 3 ends with a happy ending." Suzy said whispering after she gave a wink at JTG and Primo.

Primo and JTG's jaws dropped. They looked at each other, right before looking back at Suzy. "We'll take 3!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Very good. Now, if you will follow me." Suzy said as she walked over to a large curtain. Suzy pulled the curtain back and revealed a dozen of lovely masseuses standing in a lineage. JTG and Primo looked amazed to see these lovely ladies. They could both barely speak.

"Damn! Would you look at all these honeys?!" JTG said with excitement.

"I think I have died and gone to paradise! This is unreliable. Mamacita!" Primo said with a huge grin on his face.

"As you can see, we have many fabulous ladies here. Choose any of your liking." Suzy said as she stood behind Primo and JTG.

Primo and JTG stood there looking at the women, trying to make a decision. To them this was like trying to select from the candy aisle. Primo paced back and forth looking at the women, as they all looked and smiled back at him.

"Amigo! This is hard. I don't know who to pick." Primo complained.

"This is like trying to pick a 10 from another 10. They are all 10s. Damn! Just damn!" JTG screamed out.

Primo looked at all of the beautiful ladies. Primo walked back and forth trying to decide when suddenly he stopped and looked directly at one girl. She had red hair and a beautiful smile. Primo continued to stare at her and he pointed her out. "Her. I want her." Primo said with his mouth open.

"Very good choice. She is very popular with customers." Suzy explained.

"Does she have a name?" Primo asked.

"We do not like to give out the names of our employees. It is company policy I'm afraid." Suzy said.

"Well can she speak English?" Primo asked.

"Actually yes. She can speak some English." Suzy said. "But she is particularly quiet. You might not get a lot out of her." She added on as Primo looked at the red head with a smile on his face.

"A'ight check this out. I want home girl in the back." JTG said as he pointed at a girl standing in the back.

"Interesting. What made you pick her if I may ask?" Suzy said.

"She curvy. I like a woman who is curvy. That's my style." JTG said as he winked at Suzy.

"Alright gentlemen. Now, that you have made your choice, you will go through that door over there, and change into your robes. Then, your masseuses will take your on fantasy ride, if you know what I mean." Suzy said with a seductive tone.

"Great! I can't wait." Primo said as he still looks at the red head girl who chose.

The Changing Room.

Primo and JTG have changed into pink robes as they hold their clothes and wait.

"Yo, was this really they had left?" JTG asked.

"I don't know, but I don't mind. I actually like this color. It makes me feel soft and gentle. Like a daisy in the summer time." Primo said.

"I think you have too much time on your hands." JTG said.

"Hey, just because you guys don't like to show your sensitive side, doesn't mean I don't have to. I'm alright with my soft side and don't care what any of you think." Primo said.

"So, really you just tell us that and no one us." JTG replied.

"Pretty much. I trust you guys and I can put up with your jokes, but if my family or anyone else found out about some of the things I do, I couldn't show my face." Primo said as JTG could only shake his head laughing. "But did you see her?" Primo asked.

"See who?" JTG asked.

"My masseuse. The red head. She is so beautiful!" Primo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they were all beautiful P. It was so hard choosing only one." JTG said.

"I know, I know, but I'm saying her in particular. When I locked my eyes on her, I could feel fireworks inside me. It was like love at first sight, and I don't even believe in that amigo." Primo said.

"Wait a minute, hold up. You telling me you love a girl that you just met, let alone you don't even know her?" JTG asked.

"I know, but I just had this feeling amigo. A feeling like no other. It was something about her that just hypnotize me. Her eyes, oh her eyes were just beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. I gotta know her name." Primo said.

"Yo, you heard Suzy, it is company policy that employees names are not given out." JTG replied.

"But I gotta know her J. I have to know if she feels the same about me, because I think she does. Did you see the way that she was looking at me?" Primo said.

"That's their jobs. They're suppose to look at you and make you feel like you're the man." JTG stated. "Look, if you really wanna know this girl, go for it. You got nothing to lose. If it is that important go for it. Follow yo heart Primo." JTG stated.

"Wow! Thanks man. I don't know how I'll do it. She speaks English, but she is shy. Maybe I'll tell her a few of my jokes." Primo said.

"You want to get to know the girl, not annoy her." JTG remarked.

"Amigo, what are you trying to say?" Primo asked with serious tone.

"I'm saying don't tell them lame ass jokes! Only you find them funny and no one else." JTG stated.

"I'll have you know, I have come up with new material. And, I think these will be good ones." Primo said with confidence.

The door opens and the red head Primo chose steps in. "We're ready for you now." She said.

"Good luck Primo. You're going to need it." JTG said as he patted Primo on the back before leaving the room.

Primo awkwardly smiled at the red head and waved, just before following her out the door.

Massage room #1

JTG lays down on his stomach on the massage bed. The masseuse massages his back gentle.

"Aww yeah! That's the spot! How low can you go lil mama? I'm just playing with you." JTG said as he laughed.

"Does it feel good?" The masseuse asked as she rubbed on his back.

"It feels so good baby. Just keep on going and don't stop either. Can I ask you to do something? Can you say me love you?" JTG asked.

"You love me?" The masseuse said curiously.

""No, no ,no, not me you. You say me love you." JTG explained.

"Me love you?" She said uncertain.

"Yeah! That's it. Say it again." JTG said.

"Me love you. Me love you." She said again.

"Alright, now we're going to add something to that. After you say me love you, say long time." JTG said.

"Long time?" She asked.

"Yes. Say that after me love you." JTG stated.

"Me love you long time." She said to JTG's delight.

'YES! Thank you! One more time just say it." JTG requested.

"Me love you long time." She said again as JTG started smiling and laughing.

'Thank you! Thank so much. That's all I needed to hear." JTG said with a big smile on his face.

Massage Room #2

Meanwhile in another massage room, Primo lays on the bed as the red head masseuse rubs his back.

"I've been meaning to get a massage. And finally I'm getting one. You have some really good hands." Primo said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"I mean really you do. Is like you're hands are made of magic or something. It's amazing." Primo said as the masseuse was trying hard not to smile.

"Thank you." She said once again.

"So….. What made you want to do this? I mean there is nothing wrong with being a masseuse, don't get me wrong. I've thought about it before myself, but just didn't really fulfill it." Primo said

"Good job" She simply said.

"Good job? I guess it is a good job, but wouldn't you want to try and go some place bigger. Like in sports, a lot of athletes do a lot of physical training and they could use someone like you with your talent." Primo explained.

"Thank you." She said "Is this too hard?" She asked.

" Ahh no. You're doing a perfect job. And if you were hard, I wouldn't tell you. I would take the hardness from you." Primo said with a smooth tone in his voice.

"Thank you" She said smiling.

Primo rose up and looked at her. "Look, I'll stop beating around the bush. I really like you. I think you're beautiful. There's something about you that makes me just smile. I don't know if it is your looks or something, but you have this control over me. Just between me and you, what is your name?" Primo asked.

The masseuse shook her head no. "I'm sorry, but it is important that I not tell you." She replied.

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy. I can keep secrets. I know you're not suppose to tell me, but I really want to know, and I really want to get to know you." Primo said as he reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't." She said as she pulled back her hand from Primo. Both of them look at each other. A sign of guilt shows on her face. She turns the other way.

Primo hops off the bed, wraps his towel around his waist. "I'm sorry if I came on too strong. I know that this is your job and-" Primo said as he was cut off by loud yelling outside in the hall. The noise caused the masseuse to panic. She scrambles all over the place. Primo looks confused by it all. The red head masseuse grabs a can with short money in it and goes outside. Primo follows her outside.

On the outside, all the masseuses have cans of money. Most of them are filled up with money except for the red head. Suddenly, walking down the hall, collecting the money, was a woman dressed in black, with four guys behind her, one of them a big guy. The woman collects the money and yell at the masseuses in Japanese. The woman comes over to the red head and see the shortage. The woman starts to yell at her and belittle her. Suddenly, the woman in black slapped the red head masseuse.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Primo said as he stepped forward, only to be pushed back by the four men.

The red head holds the right side of her face, as the woman continues to yell at her. As the masseuse was getting on her feet, the woman slapped her again.

"Hey! That's enough! That's uncalled for. You have no right to hit her.' Primo yelled out.

"Please! Just go back in. Leave me be. You'll only make her more mad." The Red head cried out.

Primo shook his head as he looked on. The red head made it to her feet. The woman in black pulled her hand back and was about to slap the girl again, but Primo grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I think I had enough of this.' Primo said just before he got attacked by the four men like a pack of dogs. The four men stomped on Primo continuously. The big one of the four picked Primo up and threw him into the wall like a rag. The woman in black shouted something in Japanese to them.

"Yo J! I need help!" Primo screamed out just before they start attackin him again. The big man picked Primo up and put him on his shoulders. JTG walks out with cream all over his face and wearing his robe.

"Damn!" JTG stated. JTG made a running start and clipped the big man on his leg, causing him to drop to one knee and freeing Primo. JTG fought off the other three with rights and lefts. JTG went to check on Primo.

'Yo you aright?" JTG asked.

"Thank you. I'm fine." Primo said as he was trying to catch his breath.

JTG helped Primo to his feet and as soon as they turned around, the big guy came charging at them, taking them both down with a clothesline. The big man picked them both up by their necks. He picked them up off thee ground, holding them up in mid air. Out of the act of desperation, Primo kicked the big guy square in the private section. The guy had to let guy and hold his privates. JTG picked up a glass vase and hit it over the head of the big guy, causing him to stumble to one knee. JTG and Primo looked at each other and nod their heads, just before executing a double dropkick on the big guy, knocking him down.

"Damn! What the hell is going on here? Who did you piss off now?" JTG screamed.

'Amigo. I think we are-" Just before Primo can get it out, the other three guys charge at them. One of them grabbed JTG by the throat, choking him. The other two ganged up on Primo. Meanwhile, the woman in black was harassing the red head masseuse. Everyone came out and saw what was going on. JTG managed to break out of the choke hold as he hit the goon with a right to the gut and followed it up with a nasty uppercut, knocking the guy out. Then JTG went to help Primo and pulled one of the guys off of him and into a wall. Primo took care of the other guy and threw him face first into the wall.

"Amigo. I think this ain't no massage parlor. I think this is a brothel." Primo said.

"A brothel?" JTG said.

"Yeah and she is their pimp.' Primo said as he pointed at the lady in black. "What type of cream is that on your face?"

"They call it the Asian Dove. It is suppose to make your face more smooth and nice." JTG stated.

"Oh cool." Primo said.

The lady in black walked up to both men. She looked around at all the damage in the building. She furiously looked at Primo, just before slapping him the face.

"Damn!" JTG screamed out.

"Did she just slapped me?" Primo yelled out.

"She did slap three amigos out yo ass!" JTG said, just before he got slapped by her too. "Yo what's your problem girl? You can't be going around slapping people like you Joe Jackson!

"Yeah, we're not going to take your crap." Primo said, before he got slapped again. "Hey chica, I'm trying to be nice.' Primo said which got him slapped again.

Suddenly, the red head masseuse came up to the woman and knocked her out with a right. Primo stood there in a state of shock. JTG looked down at the lady out cold.

"Hey lil mama. You got knocked the hell out!" JTG stated . "Yo I think we should get out of here now." JTG Said as he went to go get his clothes.

"Look, I don't know why you're doing this. I know what this place really is and I think you can do better. You don't need this and-" Before Primo could finish the masseuse laid a wet one on Primo. Primo looked shocked but was smiling big. Primo was mubbling trying to get his words out.

JTG came out almost fully dressed. And handed Primo his clothes "Yo we gotta bounce." JTG said as he was checking his phone.

Primo snatched JTG phone and hand it to the red head girl. "Can I please have your number?' Primo asked as she put her number in the phone. "Thank you." Primo said as he smiles big.

"You lucky you my boy. If that had been someone else, I'd pop a cap in they ass." JTG explained with a serious tone in his voice.

Primo slipped into his jeans and put a shirt on. Primo was about to run out, but the red head stopped him and turned him around.

"My name is Jade." She said with a big smile on her face.

Primo nodded his head and smiled just before him and JTG ran out of the place and avoided any more trouble.


	7. Chapter 6-2

The Hotel Room

Hours before the show goes on in Tokyo, Japan, many of the WWE superstars relax in their rooms. In one room, Ted Dibiase sits on the edge of the bed, talking to his wife on the phone. Meanwhile, Alex Riley looks at a J-Pop music video on the TV, and is disturbed at what he sees.

"Yeah, I know it is really late at night there, but here we're still up. That's what it is like talking to each from different parts of World. Tell my little guy I miss him and I love you guys. I love you too, sweetie. Bye." Ted said as he hanged up the phone. Ted looked over at Riley still watching the music video. "What is that your watching?" Ted asked

"I have no idea at all. It's so awful. I mean it's like Bieber, but they're Asian and its clones of them." Riley said with a disappointing tone in his voice. "So, have you figure out your Paige situation?" Riley asked as he channel surfed.

"You know I was actually thinking about that when we got here. This is what I came up with." Ted said.

"Oh this should be good." Riley said he turned his attention to Dibiase.

"Now, I know I should tell her that I am married, but I don't want to come off as like she really wants me. And, I think that would make me look like kind of an ass." Dibiase explained.

"So, you're not going to tell her?" Riley asked.

"I was thinking about that, but then I realized. Paige is too young. She is 20 years old. Therefore, she could not possibly seek any interest in a guy that is older than her. Also, in the states it is considered statutory rape for having any intimacy with a minor. So, really I'm off the hook." Dibiase said with a smile on his face.

"So, what about when she turns 20?" Riley asked.

"By then, she will have figured it out. Plus, she might meet some other guy." Dibiase replied.

"Well now that you think about it, that's not a bad idea." Riley said in agreement.

"I know. Ain't it great? I can't wait to tell JTG. He thinks he knows it all, but I found a way that doesn't make things awkward for anyone." Dibiase said with a huge grin on his face.

Just as Riley and Dibiase were chatting it out, here comes JTG and Primo with exhausted looks on their faces. JTG slumps over on the bed and Primo just falls to the floor.

"What the hell happen to you guys?" Riley asked as he grinned.

"Long story. What time does the show start?" JTG asked.

"Not until another four hours." Dibiase said.

"Am I on the card?" JTG asked

"Nah, I don't think you are." Dibiase replied.

"Thank you Jesus!" JTG screamed out in joy.

"What about my amigo?" Primo asked

"Yeah. You and Epico are teaming up against Truth and Kingston." Riley said.

"Goddamnmit! Why?" Primo said as he crawled over to the other bed.

"Ok, where were you guys? And what happened?" Dibiase asked

"Amigo, why don't you tell em." Primo suggested.

"Long story short, me and Primo got into a fight with this pimp and goons." JTG slurred out.

"A pimp" Riley asked in a state of shock.

"You guys got into a fight?" Dibiase asked

"A pimp?" Riley asked again

"How did this happened? I thought you were going to the massage place." Dibiase said.

"Look, we'll explain it to you later. It's just too much crazy ass stuff to explain right now." JTG said with a cranky tone.

"Well, I found a solution to solve my problem with Paige." Dibiase said.

"You're going to tell her you're married?" Primo said

"Nope, it will not even require that." Dibiase said.

"If I wasn't so burned out, I would get up and slap the hell out of you right now." JTG stated.

"Here me out on this. Look, she is 20 and I am 30. She will not be considered a legal adult until she turns 21. Therefore, I cannot have a relationship with a minor, or I will go to jail for statutory rape. Plus, I don't want to come off as a ass. If I tell her that I'm married, it would make me look like a real dick. So, there you have it." Dibiase said as JTG did nothing but glare at him with disappointment.

JTG, with little energy he had left, took a pillow from under the sheets and threw it at Ted's head. Ted stood there with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Dibiase asked loudly

"For thinking that shit will work. Ted, don't you know age ain't nothing but a number. Regular people don't care how old you are. Whether you'll look like an ass or not, you gotta make a choice. Look like an ass and save your family? Or just let it flow and see what happens? If I were you, I'd tell her. Thus, letting her know you are off the market. Besides, what if she really starts to be more direct and come on stronger? Then, she finds out your married. Then you're wife finds out you working with a younger chick?

"Kristen knows that I work with a lot of women." Dibiase stated.

"Yeah, but none of them are in they 20s. We already have a bad reputation. All it takes is one rumor. Someone spreads a rumor and that's all she wrote. And if Kristen finds out from a rumor she'll be one pissed off wife. Does she even know about Paige? JTG questioned

"Yeah. I've told her I was helping out a new diva. She understood and accepted it with no concerns." Dibiase said.

"Does she know that she is coming on to you?" Riley asked.

"No! Because I don't think Paige really likes me like that. We're both professionals and adults.

"Ain't she 20? So really no." JTG said as he shot down Dibiase's reasons.

"Look, I just don't think she is like what you say she is J. She probably looks up to me like a mentor." Dibiase explained.

"Ok, I'm too tired and out of it to describe this long drawn out process to you, but listen to this. If, you really gonna let this thing flow, someone will get hurt. Someone is going to suffer the consequences. It'll either be Paige, Tate, or even you. I know you don't think that this is a big deal, but it really is.

There was a loud knocking noise, coming from the outside of the room. "Ted, are you in there? It's Paige. I'm ready." Paige said as he she stood outside the room.

"Alright. Be there just a second. We're going to this lounge and will just talk. That's it." Dibiase said

JTG tries to get up, but just collapses back down on the bed. "Yep, I can't get up, but look Ted. You have a great family and life. Don't F it up." JTG stated

"Amigo, don't mess up what you already have. It would be a great shame." Primo said as he crawled onto the bed and laid there.

"Riley, you're going to be our room service. I'm too tired to call real room services myself." JTG stated.

"What? No way! Do I look like Alfred the butler to you?" Riley asked

"Well, you kinda act like him." JTG remarked.

"You got a real smartass attitude to you." Primo added on.

Riley shook his head in disapproval of what he is being told. Ted stands there thinking about the choice he'll have to make. "Alright. I know what I have to do." Ted said just before he grabbed his jacket and headed out. Riley decided to pick up the phone and call room service.

The Lounge

At a local lounge bar close to the hotel the WWE were staying in, Paige and Ted sat across from each other, chatting.

"I have always wanted to come to Japan. Have you ever been here before?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah plenty of times. It really is a beautiful city I must say. But, it's not really a type of place I would live in." Dibiase said.

"So, you're not a big city person are you?" Paige asked.

"Well, I don't mind, but I prefer the small and quiet types. It's peaceful and not a lot of noise. I really enjoy it. What about you? "Dibiase asked this time.

"I lived in a more small neighborhood and everyone knew each other. My family runs a wrestling organization in the community." Paige said.

"Wow! You must have been very deep in it when you were younger." Dibiase stated.

"I actually quite was to be honest. Both my parents were wrestlers and very well known in England. Both of my brothers got into. So, I eventually got into it myself. It runs in the family just like yours." Paige said.

The Waiter came to deliver their drinks. Dibiase nodded his head with a thank you.

"You're pa is very well known. How come you're not as known as he is?" Paige asked.

"Well, when my dad joined the business there was no one like him. My father he this thing about him that set him apart from everyone else. In America, it's kinda hard to follow in your father's footsteps. But, I like the challenge of it. I may not be popular now, but in a few years I'll make something of my career." Dibiase said.

"Well, I think you are very popular." Paige said. "I have a question?"

Dibiase eyes widen as he looked at Paige. "What is it?"

"How did you guys meet?" Paige asked.

"Sorry, how did we meet?" Dibiase asked with confusion.

"Yeah, you Alex, Primo and GTJ fella." Paige said.

"Oh, those guys. Well one day we were getting tired of riding the bus. It had become a hassle. So we all agreed to carpool with each other. And, the rest is history." Dibiase stated.

"You guys didn't like riding the bus? What was so bad about it" Paige asked.

"Well, we've had a few run ins with some of the guys." Dibiase let out.

"You guys got into fights? Bloody hell!" Paige said.

"Well, we really didn't get into fights, more like arguments. However, there was that one fight Alex had with Sheamus." Dibiase said.

'What happen? Tell me?" Paige requested

"I don't know if I should. Me and Alex swore to never speak of it again." Dibiase said.

"Oh come on! I won't tell anyone." Paige said as Dibiase shook his head no. "Can you at least tell me what it was about?"

"It was over a woman. It was Kelly Kelly." Dibiase said.

"Kelly Kelly? Good God! That woman is horrible." Paige stated.

"Yeah, we've been trying to tell Alex that for a long time." Dibiase said.

"You know she is a bitch. I can't stand her. 'Paige said with disgust.

"Wow, I never heard that one before." Dibiase said.

"She is so snobby. Kelly thinks just because she is at the top, she can tell everyone else what to do. Thank God Rosa let me share rooms with her. I promise you I was almost thinking of putting that slut in her place." Paige said.

"You're better than that. No need to mess up your career over someone else. Kelly Kelly is going to get what's coming to her soon. Just worry about Paige and what Paige is going to do." Dibiase said.

"You're right. She's not worth my time. You know you would make a great father. You're wise and know what to" Paige said

"It's funny you should say that, because I'm actually a father." Dibiase said.

"Really? I never knew that. Why didn't you tell me? Paige asked. "Do you have a photo?"

Ted reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opens it and shows Paige a picture of his baby boy.

"Oh my he is adorable. What's the bugger's name?" Paige asked.

"Tate. Tate Dibiase." Ted stated.

"Well, he definitely looks like his father." Paige said as she handed his wallet back. "You must be happy?"

"Yes. When you have a kid, it's weird feeling at first. But, it becomes something more special. Everything changes." Dibiase said.

"I bet it is. He must be lucky to have a father like you." Paige said.

"Yeah. This little guy is the most important thing in my life right now. I'm really focused on raising him right." Dibiase said.

"You are one great man Ted. I wish more guys would be like you. I bet your friends are glad to have a friend like you." Paige said.

"Well sometimes they may bust my balls, but we are really good friends. Sometimes I just don't like it when they think they are right all the time." Dibiase said.

"Who thinks they're right all the time?" Paige asked.

"The guys, but it mostly be JTG. If you take away the baggy pants, the thing in his mouth, he reall is a smart guy. But, he thinks he knows me than everyone else." Dibiase said.

"He probably doesn't know you're just as smart as he is. You should put him in his place. Prove how he is wrong and you are right." Paige suggested.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm close to doing that very soon. I can't wait to prove him wrong.' Dibiase said.

"I'm sure you will. I've had a blast doing this tour. I can't wait til we get to my hometown. I just hope my family doesn't embarrass me." Paige stated.

"Embarrass you? How are they going to embarrass you?" Dibiase stated.

"You haven't met my family, but soon you will. I love them to death, but sometimes they can be unbearable. I've told the WWE is coming and I've spoke about you." Paige said.

"Really? What did you tell them?" Dibiase asked curiously.

"I told them how wonderful you are and everything about you. They said they can't wait to meet you." Paige.

"Oh really? Cool." Dibiase said with a tone of regret in his voice.

"Oh bloody hell, we have to get back and get ready for the show. Time goes by fast when you're having a conversation." Paige said as she got up.

"Right." Dibiase simply stated as he too got up and escorted Paige out of the bar.


End file.
